True Nature
by FemmePhantom
Summary: Just an idea for a scene between Grimmjow and Orihime that wouldn't leave me alone. Set in the HM arc, but no spoilers. Fic is lemonscented, but nothing too graphic. GrimmjowxOrihime. Renamed. Formerly Grimmjow's Pet.


**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, it ain't mine.

**A/N: **This is my first time writing this pairing, and I'm counting on you all to let me know what you think. This fic is lemon-scented, but nothing too graphic is going on. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Grimmjow looked over at Orihime as she skipped under the harsh moonlight of Hueco Mundo and sneered.

Since Ulquiorra was out running errands and doing his damndest to impress Aizen-sama, the task of watching over their prisoner fell on him.

He'd spent the first few days trapped in her room with her, and it nearly drove him insane. All her nervous energy and incessant chattering had him thinking of inventive ways of getting rid of the girl, and making Aizen-sama believe it was an accident.

So far, his best idea was having the top-heavy human look out the window to get a better look at god knows what, only to fall to her death.

And the more she chattered, the stronger the urge became to push her; so he agreed to take her outside for some "fresh air".

Grimmjow was lounging against the side of the wall now, one end of his sash in his hand, the other was tied around Orihime's wrist.

He knew there was no real danger of her trying to escape, but he liked the feeling of having her under his control. At his mercy. He'd occasionally pull on the sash whenever she got too far away for his comfort. As if he was bringing an overzealous puppy to heel.

Other times he simply tugged on the makeshift leash to hear her squeals of indignation and see the flush of her cheeks.

Nevertheless, she was undaunted in her mirth. Skipping around and doing cartwheels on the smooth, courtyard floor.

He'd thought that her babbling was maddening, but her giggles were just as grating.

With a sharp tug on the sash he stood up. "Come on girl. Playtime's over."

Her laughter stopped suddenly, and her smile fell as she looked back on her captor. But she dutifully nodded and followed him back into the fortress.

Once back inside her room, Grimmjow dropped the sash and sat down on her bed; leaving her to untie the end on her wrist.

She resumed her usual spot at her chair by the window and began to work on the knot. "Thank you Grimmjow-san," she said to him as she smiled.

His only response was to stare at her until she blushed and dropped her eyes to her hands.

"It's been so long since I've been outside these walls," she continued. "I'd almost forgotten there was another world out there beyond my room. I mean, Los Noches is such a big place, but it seems so much smaller compared to the rest of Hueco Mundo."

She gave a tiny laugh as she still picked at the not. "And what's with all the Spanish names? Aizen-sama isn't Spanish is he? He doesn't look like it. In fact, no one really looks Spanish here. And I've seen pictures of Spain before. At school. We studied it a few years ago..."

All the while she spoke, Grimmjow's jaw clenched tighter and tighter. His foot tapped impatiently as he waited for her to stop talking.

She did eventually. But then she started humming a cheery tune instead.

He growled low in his throat and decided it was time he did something about it.

He stood up with a smirk, and the action immediately caught Orihime's attention and silenced her.

Pleased with the results, he made his way over to her, intent on having some fun with the girl.

He leaned his back against the frame of the window and crossed his arms at his chest.

He noticed she that she looked up at him with wide eyes and trembled under his glare, and he smiled.

"You know, all this week you haven't asked me where Ulquiorra-san is. Aren't you curious?"

She took a nervous swallow before she spoke. "I am, but I didn't think it was my place to ask."

"It's not. But don't you want to know?"

When she nodded, his smile got wider, and she shrunk back a little more in her chair.

"Ulquiorra-san, is out on a mission gathering information for Aizen-sama. You see, it appears that some of your friends have taken it upon themselves to come and save you, girl. Including that shinigami wannabe. You know, the one whose name you call in your sleep."

Orihime paled.

"What? You didn't know you did that, did you?" He chuckled at the terrified expression on her face. "You should hear yourself, sweatheart."

He made his voice breathy in a cheap imitation of hers. "Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun."

Pleased with the look of distress on her face, he leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "You know, I hope Ulquiorra-san isn't too rough on him. Because I've got a score to settle with that bastard, and by the time I'm through with him, there won't even be enough of that trashy orange hair left to identify him."

And in a move that surprised them both, Orihime stood up and moved to slap his face. But Grimmjow was faster, and had her pinned against the nearest wall with her hands above her head.

He quickly grabbed the sash that was still tied around one wrist, and bound the other one to it.

Orihime grunted and struggled in vain, finally stopping when Grimmjow shook her against the wall, causing her head to strike it; and for a moment, she saw stars.

He leaned his head in to her neck and inhaled. His body was pushed flush with hers, and he felt himself stiffen.

"Well now, I didn't think you had any fight in you girl. But it's a damned nice surprise."

He nipped at the sensitive skin just below her ear, and eased his head back to look at her face. "You're not afraid of me, are you sweetheart?"

Her breath hitched in her throat as she answered. "No."

A full-bodied laugh escaped from his lips as he pressed himself even closer to her. "Don't lie to me girl. I can smell the fear coming off ya. In fact," he said turning her head to the side with his free hand, "I'll bet I can taste it too."

Grimmjow slowly ran the tip of his tongue from the bottom of her jaw to her temple, and was careful to catch the tears from her eyes along the way.

"Oh yes," he whispered into her ear, his tongue making sweeps along the shell of it. "I can. And it's delicious."

While his mouth was concentrated on her ear, his hand on her chin travelled down her neck, squeezing it lightly before it went to her breast, and began kneading it through the fabric of her jacket.

Her breath was coming in shallow gasps as she asked, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Orihime could feel him smile against her skin, and then she felt the cool, smoothness of his mask as his lips and teeth moved down to her collar bone.

"The same reason a dog howls at the moon, or redheads bruise so easily," he said as he bit down on the creamy flesh of her shoulder. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave his mark.

"It's in our nature."

He stopped her questions as he ground his hips roughly into hers, and squeezed harder on her breast.

His teeth turned their attention back to her pulse point, and his fingers began to roll a hardened nipple between them.

"If I'd have known this would shut you up girl, I would've done it sooner," he said between bites.

Orihime moaned before she could stop herself, and arched her body against his. She had stopped caring that she was losing circulation in her hands, she'd stopped caring that this was wrong, and she'd stopped caring about the angles from his hollow mask digging into her skin. She just cared that her skin was on fire, and she wanted more.

Grimmjow pinched her nipple hard once more, and then brought his hand down her torso. Her muscles quivered under his touch, and as his hand snaked its way under her pants, and rested over the dampness in her panties. He smiled in triumph.

Running a finger over her folds, he elicited a full-bodied shiver, and with a harsh whisper he told her, "Look at yourself. You're dripping wet. You're tied up, and you're gonna be bruised tomorrow, and you're wishing for more."

He abruptly pushed away from her, and she fell to the floor in a heap. His maniacal laughter filled the room as he looked down on her.

"I guess you're not as innocent as everyone thinks you are."

She didn't look up at him from her spot on the floor, but he could see her shoulders shaking with her silent sobs.

Kneeling down, he lifted her chin to face him with one of his fingers that still had her scent on it. He stared into her tear-filled eyes, and smiled sardonically at her. "What would your precious Kurosaki-kun say if he could see you now?"

She jerked her head away from his touch and hugged her knees to her chin, not even trying to hide her sobs now.

Satisfied with his afternoon's work, Grimmjow stood up and exited her room; whistling a cheery tune as he swaggered down the hallway.

* * *

**If you're a readin', please be reviewin'. **

**Much love,**

**FemmePhantom**


End file.
